Time Jump
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: One day, Will Willy goes home and time starts going faster in his world. He now has a niece who is in life threatening danger, how can Bucky help? Full summary inside. This is my first fanfic so dont get huffy if I mess up. Rated T moast. BxJ OCxOC
1. Chap 1: Time Jump

**This is my first EVER fan-fic so pleas be fair. Some people say my ideas are good but I don't really know about that. I normally base what I write on dreams I have.**

**Summery:**

**One Day, in the middle of the toad wars, when Will (Willy) went home, time in Will's dimension started to go miles faster than time in the **_**Aniverse**_**. To the **_**Aniverse**_** it had only been a week since they had seen will, but to him it had been nearly 27 years. He now has a little brother and a niece, who is in trouble. How can Will save her? And who will help?**

**(Karin, Bucky O'Hare and Doctor Who mix) **

Chapter 1: Three worlds Together

A man around the age of 37 with blond hair, a moustache and wearing a pair of Golden glasses sat at the table with his niece. It had been nearly 27 years since he had been called by any of hid friends from the _Righteous Indignation _or the Aniverse. He has a little brother who became a parent at 16 and now has a 7 year old daughter. "Uncial, please tell me more about the Aniverse." She pleaded. It was the only thing she ever talked about. But it was the only good thing for her to talk about. Will and her didn't have much in common, she was an only child, her family has been murdered and her dad was hunting her down to kill her. Yea, she had it hard. But at least she had her uncial Will to look after her and teach her. "Ok. The first time I met the gang was when I was up in the middle of the night working on the photon accelerator. I had just finished it when I turned it on and noticed something behind my room door. I opened the door and found my self in some sort of metal ship. It was a space ship! The first people I met were Bucky O'Hair, the captain, Blinky, Android First Class and Deadeye Duck, gunner and ex-space pirate."

"Wow! You never told me he was a space pirate."

"That's not all. I didn't just know him he was my beast friend."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the room want silent. Then there was the sound of a mad mans voice "I'm coming to get you, I'm going to find you. Lilly were are you, I'm going to get you, I'm coming to find you" Then there was the sound of a gun ageist wood and a door falling to the floor.

"Lilly up stairs, hurry. I will be right behind you."

With that Lilly and Will ran up the stairs and into what now was Lilly's room. Will turned on the Photon Accelerator and shoved Lilly threw the door. Lilly fell in front of a gang of animals. A large, orange, baboon like animal, a cat, a hair, a robot and a one eyed, four armed, no winged duck. Will jumped in and started rambling on a story about a dimensional time speed change, ending up with a mentally ill brother and needing help to save Lilly before Lilly's dad burst threw the door. But he didn't seem like a normal human, his skin was chalk-white, his eyes were 

blood-red and two of his teeth were long and very sharp. Deadeye was the first to realise this and remembered what Will had told him and worked out Lilly's dad is a vampire. 

He came towards Lilly with his knife above his head. As the dagger came down Lilly ducked down and the dagger just made a deep cut down her arm. Before she could run her dad grabbed her arm and opened a deep cut on her wrist before throwing her into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Jenney used her powers to knock Lilly's dad threw the door as if he slipped. "look after my niece" called Will, as he closed the door and it disappeared.

(Lilly's P.O.V) 

I woke in a room full of darkness. At first it looked like I was alone but as I sat up I could see some one beside a huge window, viewing the stars, or staring into deep space. As I stood up I could feel a soft bandage up my arm and around my wrist. "Ye should be restin' that arm of yours lassie." Said the figure. As soon as I herd the voice I new who it was dew to his pirate dialect. "I know, but when I get restless there's nothing much that stops me from moving around."

(End of Lilly's P.O.V)

Out of the corner of his eye Deadeye could see Lilly smirk a little to herself. He turned round to face her, she was so cute, her eyes were huge and her hair was down to her waste in a river of black with a blood-red streak in her left bang and she was only smaller than him by a centimetre. But she was also a little strange and dark, although her eyes were big shimmering, they were such a dark purple their were ale most black and her skin was nearly as white as her dads. "So your dads a vampire. Is that one of the reasons ye runnin' from him?" He asked.

"That is one reason. You probably noticed I'm not rely a normal human. Because of my dad being what he is I became a half vampire. Normally I ware Brown contacts to hide my real eye colour and use fake tan to hide my… um… _ghostly complexion_" 

Deadeye turned back to the stars "I'm afraid we don't know what's happened to Will, he went back home with ye dad still there and he's locked us out. Not even Jenny can find him, so I fear……. He's may be lost." He hung his head and closed his eye. Lilly walked over beside him, she knew Deadeye and uncial Will were good friends and he was bound to be sad and she had to try to make him feel better. Even pirates need a little comforting some times, she knew that from a pirate she knew back home (well, Sort of a pirate). "He'll be ok. I Know it." 

XXXX

(2 days later)

"I'm telin' ya' Bucko', I don't like it. Those toads have been awful quiet for 2 whole days. I say Bucky there plain somthin and it aint ganna' be good." Deadeye looked over to Bucky, who was siting beside the water fountain.

Since Lilly came they taut to have a brake on Genus for a while.

"I know Deadeye, but we cant go looking for looking for trouble, especially with Lilly around. If we're going to keep her safe as we can we have to try and avoid any dangers if possible."

"But they wont attack here will they?" Came Lilly's voice as she hung upside-down in front of the hair from an over head branch. "Well no" Bucky replied.

"Then how do we know what planets need help if were stuck on this planet? Any way I've herd a rumour that what ever the toads are planning has something to do with caption Dog Star and some sleazasaure called Al Nigator." She said. 

Since coming to the aniverse (and not long before she came) she took up studying all the different animals in this universe and was a very fast learner.

"You have a point, but shouldn't you stay here?" Said Bucky.

"No, I don't know any one here and I want to do my bit by helping you end this ware. I'm staying with you weather you like it or not." Deadeye looked at Bucky to say 'make her stay here' but it didn't work.

"Ok, you can come." He said with a smile and Lilly left.

"Bucky, she's only a kid, she could get herself hurt." Said Deadeye concern fully.

"She has the same strength in her as Will did when we met him, she'll be fine. And I don't think anything would have stopped her from coming, even if Bruiser tried to stop her." Bucky was right, she was the kind of girl who would stick to her guns, once she made a decision nothing could shake her from it. She was the 'nothing you can say can change my mind' kind. If Bucky had said no she would probably have snuck on board and put herself in more danger than necessary. 

When they got back to the ship they found Lilly helping Blinky with the attempt of stuffing all the banana peels into a bin cabinet. The hair and the one eyed duck watched in amusement, not letting anyone know they were there. 

After a long, hard struggle they finely managed to close the door. "Mission: Squashed Banana is complete." Said Blinky cheerfully. Bucky and Deadeye couldn't help but laugh, the mission name was so silly. The little girl and the robot turned to the two immaturely acting animals. "What you laughing about?" Called Lilly, crossing his arms and pouting slightly which they all found cute. But they stopped laughing and said "Nothing" 


	2. On my tail literaly

**HOORAY, I've updated. This is going to be a short one again.**

**Chap 2: On my tail… literally **

There was a loud CRASH as another lazar beam hit the small space ship. The blast was so strong it knocked Deadeye of his gunner seat and knocked him unconscious. "Deadeye… Come in Deadeye… Deadeye we need you to shoot those toads down." Bucky yelled threw the communications console.

"Deadeye's out fore the count Captain. He fell and hit his head"

"Do you know how to use those cannons?" Bucky knew that even if she was only 7 he had to trust her. Desperate times call for desperate measures. (Ok that just sounded cliché)

"Yea, my uncial taught me the basics but I can improvise"

"Good, you know what to do. Hurry."

With that Lilly hopped into the seat and took hold of the cannons, but the first thing she noticed was that the toads were out of the shooting zone so she had nothing to shoot . "It would help if I actually had something to shoot." she called to Bucky.

"I know, and we've lost the Toad Croaker. But there is a Space Plane that Will had made before he left, use that."

The first thing Deadeye heard when he woke up was the sound of a small plane taking of from the hanger. "Lilly! Bucky, where's Lilly?"

"Deadeye! Glad your ok. You were out cold so Lilly took over, she's taken the space plane"

Deadeye was not pleased. "Bucky, we have to get her out of their, she could die." He knew that she was very important to Will and he didn't want to let his best friend down by letting her die. Suddenly Lilly's voice came threw. "Deadeye. Your ok! Ok, I'm getting the Toads to follow me into you're shooting zone." and Lilly and the space age plane flew in sight of the gunners window. "I see ya', don't worry, I've got ye back."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better or frighten me?" Lilly teased.

"Oy, be nice to me or I might have to re-think about saving you next time."

Deadeye shot most of the Double Bubbles down but Lilly tried to get him to stop.

"Stop, they're on my tail."

"Well that's why I'm shootin'."

" No! I mean they've all escaped and are holding onto the tail of the plane."

Deadeye watched as the plane exploded dew to too much pressure on the plane. "Deadeye, Bucky, I'm not going to make it. You've got to tern round." she called as the planes tail set alight

"No! Bucky, we cant leave her here, we promised Will to look after her." Then the plane was gone.

But far in the distance Blinky noticed a small black sphere, floating aimlessly threw space. It was Lilly's escape pod. The one thing that went threw everyone's mind, _Is Lilly still alive_?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
